Spyro goes Goo Goo
by GhostHunter94
Summary: What happens when your a Hero and You need a Break? You take a Vacation of Sorts! Special Appearance by: The Goo Goo Dolls! Rated: T, to be safe.
1. Special Gift Preparations

This would probably be if our heroes took some special time off.

In probably the most awesome way.

Note: The Song/Set-list featured in this Fic is really only Hypothetical.

**Disclaimer: I can only be a fan, that's all.**

* * *

_It had been Two Years since Malefor had been defeated, and everyone hoped this was Once and for All._

_And everyone needed a break._

_Spyro, now aged Fifteen, had a bunch of Flowers and Roses in his mouth, and he was on his way somewhere._

"I hope everything works out how i want them to." _He whispered to himself through clenched teeth._

_He arrived to a wooden door and knocked on it, and his Special someone answered the door._

"Hey, Spyro.. Aww, are those for me?" _Cynder, now aged Fifteen, cooed happily when she saw Spyro had gotten her flowers._

"Well, we've been Boyfriend and Girlfriend for a whole year, and i thought i'd get you something to celebrate it." _He said to her, giving her the bunch of Flowers._

"Aww! Your really good to me." _She smiled and sniffed the flowers,_ "It's not all, because of our heroic efforts, the guardians had granted me a special favor and gave me these." _He then held out Three Tickets of sorts._

"Ohh.. what's this?" _She asked, taking them and looking at them,_ "They're for a different Planet called 'Earth'.. we'll get to see a musical performance." _He told her, smiling happily._

"Ohh.. I haven't seen a musical in.. well.. i don't think i ever have actually." _This made Spyro glad he did this._

"The '**Goo Goo Dolls'**?" _She said in wonder,_ "I guess so, they are on in Three Hours so we might wanna get ready, the Guardians will have a Portal ready for us in an Hour." _He said as he was going to go get ready._

"Okay, i'll see you in a bit." _She said happily as she went back into her room to get ready._

* * *

_Spyro was groaning in disgust, obviously he was trying to get himself cleaned up but he hadnt had a proper cleaning in years._

"Ancestors, when's the last time i cleaned up properly?" _He groaned, toweling himself off._

"Next time, im going to a cleaners, i don't care how much it is." _He just wanted to do whatever he could to make sure he looked good for their date._

"It would be stupid if i just went as i was, and Cynder would have had a Heart-Attack if i went somewhere special looking like.. Paw Junk." _And speaking of which, guess what he did next?_

_Though we skip the nasty Foot stuff and to the better stuff._

_He gently rubbed on a special gel, this helped the bags under his eyes._

"Hopefully that'll help." _He went, looking at himself a little closer in his mirror._

"I really should sleep a little more, geez." _He groaned, running over to his bed side and he put on a necklace he had._

"Wow, our first musical together, i hope Cynder will have a good time." _He sighed, tickering with his necklace._

"Oops, speaking of which." _He then realized he needed to go check on her, they had to leave in Fifteen minutes._

_He quickly ran to Cynder's room, he quickly knocked,_ 'Wonder how good she looks..' _Spyro thought in his head._

_As if to answer, the door opened.. and his jaw dropped._

_It looked as though Cynder had been completely reborn or Rejuvinated, her Black Scales and Magenta Underbelly had been polished._

_Her Horns, which he now noticed that she was Sprouting a Fourth Set of, had been shined._

_She had put on her Bracers and a gold ring that hung around a horn._

_She looked amazing._

"D-Wah.. How.." _He was blushing so hard he couldnt get the right words out,_ "You like how i look, i see?" _She asked, smiling happily before planting a kiss on his snout._

"YOULOOKLIKEAGODDESSOFBEAUTY!" _He quickly snapped out, before his paws quickly landed on his mouth in embarrassment._

_He had totally just said that rather absent-mindly, or lack of better words._

"Heheheh, Thank you, Spyro." _she couldnt help but laugh at his accidental fail._

_But then she remembered something, _"Wait a minute.. you had THREE tickets though." S_he said to him, swiping the tickets from his paw._

"Ehh, yeah.. 'bout that.. Sparx.. begged me to go.." _This seemed to disappoint poor Cynder,_ "Now before you say anything.. yes he's going with.. but.." _He looked around, hoping he wasn't in the area, grinning afterwards._

"I had the little bugger placed all the way at top while we get a special area around second row." _Then Cynder laughed again._

"Nice, that'll show him." _She laughed, looking at the tickets again,_ "St. Augustine Amphitheater?" _She wondered, looking at where the concert would be held._

"Yeah, some place called St. Augustine, Florida.. they say it's close to the water." C_ynder sighed heavily in relaxation._

"Oh, can you imagine how good it would feel to go for a nice swim, maybe relax together?" _He already could._

_And boy, that's not all he could imagine._

"Oh." S_pyro went before sticking a blue flower into the top of her Choker,_ "Aww, Thanks." _Now she looked complete to him._

"Shall we meet up with the Guardians?" _He asked her, happily,_ "We shall."

Up Next: Concert Necesities and Seating.


	2. Necessities and Seating

_The Two Love Birds ran into Sparx as they were on their way to see the Guardians._

"Goin' somewhere?" _He asked, his arms crossed,_ "Oh! Good thing we found you, we're going to.. a 'concert', as it's called.." _Spyro told him, excited._

"Would this be the so called **'Goo Goo Dolls'**?"_ He asked Spyro, he quickly nodded,_ "Sa-Weet!" _Sparx exclaimed in great excitement._

"We were just on our way to see the Guardians and we figured we should find you.. if you wanted to go that is." _As Cynder's Answer, Sparx planted a sloppy went kiss on her face, Happy._

_Her face was now dripping with saliva,_ "R-remind me to burn my face later." _she whispered to spyro, whom chuckled lightly._

"Here's your ticket, Sparx.. Don't lose it." _Spyro told him with Seriousness,_ "Pft, since when have i ever lost something?" _Sparx asked him, looking at him rather smugly._

"You mean other than your wits?" _Cynder asked him, remembering the history between them._

"Hey, you know who i blame for that?!" _The two growled at each-other, but Spyro pushed the two apart._

"Dah dah dah, let's not.." _Spyro said in defense,_ "Let's just try to keep that to at least a minimum and be glad we'll be able to enjoy some MUCH needed time away from here." _This was true, and they haven't had such time in years._

"Besides, we'll both be glad when he is separated to a higher row away from us." _He whispered to Cynder, them both snickering quietly._

"Okay, enough of this, let's hurry in meet up with the Guardians." _He said as they ran off to meet with the guardians._

_They hurried into a room in the Temple and found the FOUR guardians standing by a readied portal._

"Hi Guys." _Cynder chirped happily,_ "Ahh, ready for some away time?" _Terradore asked, happy to see them ready._

"Ready? We've been ready for this moment for years." _Spyro said in readied excitement._

"Nah nah nah, that's all well and good, but is the portal ready?" _Sparx asked, anxiety within him hitting peaks he didn't know were possible._

"My, we are anxious today." _Tinder, the new Female Fire Guardian, said rather amused._

"Listen, Good Looking, when you've worked as hard as we have, you take whatever break you can get." _Though he was one to talk since Spyro and Cynder have done most of the Heroic acts._

_Tinder raised an eye-ridge at Sparx's words,_ "'Good Looking'?" _She mused, smiling slightly._

"Err, don't listen to him.. we'll see you guys tomorrow." _Spyro said as they gave the Guardians Hugs good-bye._

_And with this, the trio went through the portal._

"I TOLD YOU TO CHECK THE STORAGE CLOSET YOU NUMB BRAINED IDIOT!" _Yelled a Male Voice, an empty glass bottle flying violently out a door and shattering again a table's leg._

"Look Ryne, I told you, we are out of Ketchup for the Hot Dogs." _Artemis, a co-worker, complained coming out of the room that the glass bottle had flown out of._

"That is the biggest lie of the Century! You were just Mr. Lazy-Bones.. your just saying this just to get out of looking."_ I exclaimed to him, if this were a cartoon, i would have been steaming like a tea-pot._

"I am being as Truthful as George Washington and as Honest as Abraham Lincoln, we are really out." _I didn't know if i wanted to believe him now._

"Well either go get some more or so help me god, i will skewer your worthless hide to the wall."_ It was at this point it had it up to my fore-head with him._

"Okay! Okay! Just calm down, nut-job." _Artemis grumbled and quickly ran back down the same hall he had come from._

_I just dropped to the floor, frustrated,_ "Dam it.."_ I grumbled, running my hands up and down my face in stress._

_Because Artemis had said we were out of Ketchup, we couldn't give Customers Ketchup for their Hot Dogs._

_Sure, we coulda given the option of putting Nacho Cheese for the Nachos on the Hot Dogs but it wouldn't have been the same._

"How hard could it honestly be to find at least ONE bottle of Ketchup?" _I asked no-one in general._

"Wow, you really need to calm yourself down, it's not like the Tomato Population has gone extinct."_ Said a female voice entering the room._

_I groaned in frustration,_ "Midnight, i swear to goodness.. now is not the time." _as if that wasn't obvious enough._

_Midnight, a large Black Dragoness i knew, gave me a look of pity._

"Just go easy on Artemis, this is his first time working at a Fast-Food Bar." _She said to me, resting a paw on my shoulder._

"Well, even so, he works on a First Grade level.. it's so annoying." _This wasn't the only annoying thing he's ever done actually._

"Give him time, eventually, he may end up being as good as.. well.. someone who's better." _She shrugged._

"Yeah, sure, and im Peter Frampton: Famous Guitar Player and Singer."_ I joked, rubbing my face again in stress._

_Midnight couldnt help but laugh,_ "Yeah you let me know how that works for you." _She giggled before checking up on Artemis._

_Our Heroes walked down a large hall filled with other people and dragons that had come._

"Wow, we arent the only Dragons or Creatures here." _Cynder said impressed._

"These **'Goo Goo Dolls'** must be pretty famous if even us Dragons came to see them." _Spyro said himself as he looked around._

_The Trio looked up at a wall and saw a poster of a Woman in a Helmet, surrounded by red coloring with the Printing_ "'**Goo Goo Dolls'** **Magnetic 2014 Tour'**"

"Magnetic?" _Sparx asked,_ "Must be the title for the Musical or something." _Spyro said in wonder himself, and Cynder wondered off to the Food Counter._

"Whoa! Cynder?!" _Spyro exclaimed in Panic, he and Sparx quickly catching up._

_Luckily their was no-one in line except for a shop off to the side that was selling copies of a CD with the title '_Magnetic'_ on it._

_Spyro knocked on the counter Three Times, a suddenly bang shook the counter,_ "Ouch!" _I exclaimed, surprise._

_I got up from under the counter, rubbing my head, _"Can i help yo..." _I went, but was surprised to see them in my Presence._

_I smiled happily,_ "Can i help you guys?" _I asked them, Brightly._

"Would this be where we get our Snacks?" _Cynder asked me, a bright smile on her face._

"Ahh, it would be." _I said, and began to hear the song_ 'Dizzy' _over the speakers/music-system._

"Ahh! They're playing one of the songs on the speakers." _I said in excitement._

"You mean we're missing the show?!" _Spyro asked me in panic, Cynder and Sparx getting the same panicked look on their faces._

"Hahaha! No no, that's just a song that's already Pre-Recorded that's being played over a sound-system, the REAL DEAL doesnt begin for.." _I looked back up at a clock, it said 4:45 pm,_ "An Hour and Thirty-Five Minutes." _This meant it wouid all kick off at 6:20 PM, and sun-down would come soon after._

"Oh! Whew!" _They three of them all went in relief,_ "Good.. we still have plenty of time." _Cynder sighed in relief._

"What'll it be for you guys?" I_ asked them,_ "Hmm.." _They looked up at a board behind me._

"What are Nachos?" _Cynder asked me, confused,_ "Ahh, you mean these?" _I asked, taking out a hot-batch of Nachos._

_When i showed them, they drooled, they were obviously yellow colored chips covered in melted cheese._

"This looks like it could beat Butterflies anyday." _Sparx gurgled in hunger,_ "So i take it you'll want three.."_ I said, retrieving two more batches._

"Umm.. What are.. Root Beers like?"_ Sparx asked me, he had spotted a _'Barq`s'_ Root-Beer being poured into a paper-cup with ice and a straw by Midnight._

"Mmm.. only the yummiest beverages you'll ever drink." I_ said with a happy smile,_ "Can we have three of those?" _Spyro asked me._

_I gladly pour three cups of it for them._

"Anything further?" _I asked them,_ "Anything else?" _Spyro asked his special date._

"Any meat?" _She asked me, i was about to call Artemis when he rather Violently slid and fall, launching a bottle of Ketchup into my Hand like a pro._

"I know just the thing." _I then fetched a hot-dog for them,_ "And.. can you make a Dragon-Fruit.. 'Slurpee'?" _Spyro asked me._

_I smiled,_ "For you guys? No problem." _He was lucky there were two Slurpee slots full and one not, i took this avantage and made them a special dragon fruit slurpee._

"Okay, that all?" _I asked them, they nodded happily,_ "What do we owe you?" _He asked me._

"Well, we usually charge Humans for Food, but for Dragons, especially special ones like you two, only a Gem Stone if you have one." _Spyro sighed in relief when i said this and pulled a Gem-Stone out._

"Hey! What about me?! Im Heroic too!" _Sparx complained, ehh.. i guess so, probably._

"Oh yeah, you bored someone to death, right?" _I asked, Spyro and Cynder burst out laughing at this._

"No, i wiped out an entire army of Undead Grublins when no-one was looking." _I knew he was probably lying._

"Sure, if you did, you'd have proof." _I said, grinning smuggly._

"Really, i did." _He said rather sadly,_ "Come on Sparx." _Spyro said to him, he and Cynder leaving without him._

"Enjoy the show!"_ I beamed happily as they left._

_It took the Trio about Fifteen to Twenty minutes to find their spots._

_But Spyro and Cynder were able to find their's first._

"Ahh, this is perfect." _Cynder sighed happily,_ "And hopefully far away from Mr. Dim-Bulb." _Spyro said, chuckling slightly as he and Cynder sat down together._

The two looked around for a minutes, seeing all the Dragons and Humans gathering around and taking seats.

"Just look at this, huh?" _Spyro said, amazed at the place around them,_ "I know, the Humans sure do have an Interesting taste in Architecture." _Cynder said impressed, swiping a bite out of her Nachos._

"Mm! And that's not the only thing that has interesting taste." _Cynder said happily and Hungrily, swipping another Bite._

"Is it good?" _Spyro asked her, she looked at him with Nacho cheese on her face and saliva dripping from her mouth._

_He blushed,_ "Oops." _Luckily Spyro had brought a Napkin and wiped her mouth with it._

_She smiled happily,_ "Cutie." _He sighed happily, he nearly melted at her smile._

_Somewhere above them..._

"Finally! Ancestors.. i thought i'd never find my spot." _Sparx said in satisfaction._

_He sat down, but look around after and found Spyro and Cynder nowhere around._

"Wha? Little Lamers must have been put in a section somewhere else.. ah well, just Me, myself and i." _He said rather happily as he swiped a bite of his Nachos._

Up Next: The Concert Begins, First song of the Set-List.


	3. Long Way Down

_It was minutes from the start of everything, and the audience was getting excited._

"Oh.. i think im a bit full." _The beautiful Dragoness moaned, though she had a lovely smile on her face, it must have felt nice to have a Full Belly before the Show began._

"I wonder what these '**Goo Goo Dolls**' are like." _Spyro said in wonder, Cynder shrugged,_ "I think we will be finding out soon." _this definitely became known when the Drummer came out first, and began drumming along to an electronic version of 'William Tell Overture', this must have been the Warm-Up song._

"Huh, Is this it?" _Spyro asked in wonder, Cynder looked at her Ticket,_ "6:20 PM.. i should probably ask what time it is right now." _She quickly poked a Fellow Dragon as he made is way up a pair of stairs._

"Umm, what time is it, per chance?" _She asked the large Yellow dragon._

"6:18 PM, not too much longer now, they are just warmin' up." _The dragon said to her as he continued up._

"Two more minutes, then." _She said in excitement,_ "You ready, Baby?" _He asked her, nuzzling her on the snout lovingly._

_The Beat of the Drums came to a Halt after a rather interesting warm up Song._

_Only to beat back to life and new music stirred to life._

_Two Additional Men Stormed the Stage with Rockin' Guitars._

_One was Forty-Nine year old Robby Takac, and the other was Forty-Eight year old John Rzeznik._

_They were playing the Intro to a song well known around these parts as_ '**Long Way Down**'.

"Whoa! This is what we came to see, eh?" _Spyro asked, impressed, the two love dragons were excited to see the show having finally started._

"Hey!" _The band leader, Johnny, shouted to the Audience, hearing them go nuts over them._

"Oh here you are.. there's nothin' left to say.. you're not supposed to be that way.." _Johnny sang, playing with a Black-Fender-Strat._

"**Did they push you out? Did they throw you away? Touch me not and i don't care! When you take me i'm not there.. Almost Human, but i'll never be the same.**" _Then Robby Takac joined in._

"**Long Way Down.. I don't think i'll make it on my own.. Long Way Down.. I don't wanna live in here alone.. Long Way Down.. I don't think i'll make it on my own..**"

"That's actually kind of saying how i'd feel if you were never here with me.. I don't think i'll make it on my own." _Poor Spyro had a tear running down his face,_ "Spyro? Baby? I will never leave you or anything.. i promise i wont.. i love you too much." _Now it was Her turn to have tears running down her face._

_And the Two lovers hugged each-other._

"**Never put you down.. Never Pushed you Away.. You're not supposed to be that way.. and anything you want.. there's nothin' i could say.. is there anything to feel? Is it pain that makes you real? Cut me off be for it Kills!**" _And this echoed through the Amphitheater._

"**Long Way Down.. I don't think i'll make it on my own.. Long Way Down.. I don't wanna live in here alone.. Long Way Down.. I don't think i'll make it on my own..**" _Then the band started to do an awesome musical solo._

_Alot of people started to clap along or cheer as this was going on._

"If this is a musical, then im loving this!" _Cynder cheered, dancing with Spyro for a minute._

"Oh Yeah!" _Spyro yelled happily and playfully._

"Oh Yeah!" _The Band leader, Johnny, exclaimed himself._

"**Never put you down.. Never Pushed you Away!**" _He sang in High,_ "**Take another piece of me, give my mind a new disease.. yeah the black and white will never fade to grey..**"

_Spyro and Cynder were both having such a good time so far they decided to sing along.._

"**Long Way Down.. I don't think i'll make it on my own.. Long Way Down.. I don't wanna live in here alone.. Long Way Down..**" _Then Robby backed off as Johnny finished it off._

"**I don't think i'll make it on my own.. On my Own.. On my Own...**" _And he held it as the ending Guitar Tunes came to be._

_And with this the Final beats of the drum and Finishing Guitar sounds signaled the end to the Song._

_And everyone was going nuts, cheering and clapping over such an awesome song._

"Now that was Interesting." _Spyro said impressed,_ "Yeah, not a bad song." _Cynder agreed._

"And since when did you have such a Beautiful Singing Voice?" _Spyro asked her, surprised to have heard how good she was when she sang along._

_She smiled and Blushed,_ "You like it, i can tell."_ She said smiling happily._

"I think i love you even more now." _He sighed happily, kissing her on the Snout, she blushed and giggled adorably._

* * *

**_AN: What do you guys think so far?_**(It's okay if you happen to think it's not very good, can't always expect things to be Perfect)

Up Next: Slide


End file.
